1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to basketball practice devices, and more particularly to a basketball hoop assembly which permits greater basketball accuracy by utilizing a plurality or hoop sizes during the practice sessions.
2. Prior Art
Basketball players have been attempting for generations to improve their shooting capabilities. In addition to long hours of shooting practice, basketball players and inventors have attempted to provide devices for helping the players achieve their aims. One such early device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,836 to Peoples. A standard basketball hoop is attached to a backboard. An inner ring is attached by hook means to the standard basketball ring, so as to present a smaller hoop within the larger hoop.
A further device of a multiple hoop nature, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,283 to Marschalk. This patent shows a basketball practice device with a C-shaped ring which is connectively attached to the top side of a regulation sized segment which is missing. The gap or open segment in the top most ring permits manipulation of the ring so as to easily remove it or attach it to the regular ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,135 to Rush shows a ring replacement arrangement to enable players to change from the standard diameter ring to a larger diameter ring for players of limited ability.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,572 to Crisp shows a basketball practice device comprising a plurality of concentric rings which are supported upon the top of a hoop to facilitate the rebounding of the basketball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,840 to Dix shows a rebounding apparatus which attaches to the top of a basketball hoop to permit the basketball to bounce back from the top of the ring.
Breakaway or slam-dunk mechanisms are somewhat more recent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,802 to Ehrat shows a swingable mount for a basketball hoop. A large compression spring is attached to the backside of the basketball board. A shaft through the spring attaches through the board into the basketball hoop. The spring permits a resilient return of the hoop once it has been knocked out of place and down angularly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,923 to Engle et al shows a basketball hoop about an axis.
A further breakaway arrangement for a basketball hoop, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,556 to Estlund et al having a backboard with a tension spring extending therethrough and a release finger which holds the basketball hoop within its regular position. Force on the basketball hoop causes the finger to release and tension on the spring keeps the basketball hoop from excessive movement. Another breakaway basketball device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,503 to Mahoney wherein an arrangement of springs or lever arms work adaptively to permit a basketball hoop to pivot in front of the backboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,277 to Dittrich shows a somewhat complicated basketball goal structure wherein a plurality of parallel arm linkages and shock absorbers are arranged to hold a basketball hoop an elongated distance from the support.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a basketball hoop arrangement which facilitates basketball players improvement in "making a basket" on a regulation size rim.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a kit wherein a basketball assembly has a series of improvement capabilities which are stepped so as to permit a gradual sharpening of a shooters skill.
It is yet a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved quick change and breakaway mechanism for the basketball hoop assembly.